A Jessie Farm
by xoBESTFRIENDSxo
Summary: the A.N.T Farm take a trip to New York! They stay at the same hotel as Jessie ad the gang. They later on meet at the park.
1. Jessie Plus 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A.N.T FARM OR JESSIE.  
DESCRIPTION: THE A.N.T FARM GOES TO NEW YORK FOR A TRIP AND THEY MISS THE FLIGHT BACK, SO THEY HAVE TO STAY IN NEW YORK UNTIL THE PLANE COMES BACK. WHEN THE A.N.T FARM MEETS JESSIE, BURTRAM, AND THE KIDS, WILL FLETCHER AND LUKE FALL FOR OLIVE AND WILL EMMA FALL FOR FLETCHER? CHARACTERS:ME AS ELLA, KAITY AS RACHEL, AND THE OTHER CAST IS THE SAME NAME.  
(ELLA (ME) IS THE ADOPTED ROSS KID AND KAITY IS A NEW A.N.T WHO HAS FLETCHER'S, OLIVE'S, AND CHYNA'S TALENT)

Ella's POV I am just beginning to be Ella Ross. Ella Monica Jayden Ross, to be exact. My REAL parents couldn't choose to do my middle name. My dad wanted it to be Jayden and my mom wanted it to be Monica, so after I was born they got a divorce and the fought over who would have me, so they just set me up for adoption. When I got to my new home, penthouse to be exact, I saw a freckled kid being chased by a blonde headed girl, that looked about my age, I might be a little older. Then I saw a boy that looked Indian telling the blonde and freckled kids to stop fighting, then I saw about a 20 year old girl tell an 8 year old girl not to hit Milly. Who is Milly? I thought to myself.

Luke's POV I was fighting with Emma, when I saw a girl. Our new addition to the family. She looked older than Emma. Then, I stopped the fight and whispered to Emma, "Hey Emma. Is that Ella?" "Yeah, I think it is." Emma whispered back.

Ella's POV "So." I killed the silence. "May I be introduced to everyone?" I continued. "Yeah, sure." the red head said. "I'm Jessie, this girl is Zuri, she's Emma, he's Luke, and Burtram is in the kitchen. BURTRAM!" Jessie yelled. "COMING!" he yelled back. I saw him coming. "I assume your the nanny, Jessie. You are the nany of Emma, Zuri, Ravi, Luke, and I. And you are the butler, Burtram?" I asked. "Yes, yes we are." they all replied. "So, I'm gonna go to my new room." I said. "Emma, Luke. Go with Ella and help her unpack." Jessie said. "Okay" they said. Don't they ever say anything NOT at the same time. I thought to just myself. 


	2. ANT Farm Plus 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A.N.T FARM OR JESSIE

Author's Note: Kaity (Rachel) is in this one. I (Ella) was in the first chapter. Note that Fletcher still likes Fletcher and NOT Olive and still teases her, but when the get to New York. That ALL changes. Fletcher has feelings for Olive at the end. Luke has feelings for Olive at the end. Olive has feelings for both Fletcher and Luke at the end. Ravi has feelings for Olive, but then has feelings for Chyna at the end. KAITY HAS OLIVE'S, CHYNA'S, ANGUS'S, VIOLET'S, AND FLETCHER'S TALENTS.

Rachel's POV

So when I got to the A.N.T Farm, I saw a blonde head girl speaking to a black and brown headed girl about page 42 she read on, "Jack Sparrow and the Lost Treasure" when she was 7. She looked 15, so, how in the world would she remember that, unless she's a psychic or her talent is MEMORY. I thought to myself. Then, I saw a brown headed boy drawing - with a brown headed girl staring at him? How many brunette heads are there? I thought again to just myself.

Fletcher's POV

I was drawing Chyna, when I called Olive over. That's just because Chyna would see my painting of her. "Hey Olive!" I said to Olive. "Yeah?" she replied. "Come here." I answered. She came then asked annoyed, "What do you want?" "Is that Rachel? The new A.N.T?" I asked. "Yeah. Hey Rachel come here!" Olive then yelled just to get on my nerves. "Why did you say that?" I asked. "First, did you want Rachel over here?" she asked quickly. "NO!" I exclaimed quickly too. "Then, that's why." she said. "Shush, she's coming!" she continued. "Hi, I'm Rach- Oh yeah, you seemed to already know my name." she chuckled.

Olive's POV

After Rachel chuckled, I quickly said something. "So." I said. "What is your talents?" I continued. "Well." she said. "My talents that I have is MUSIC, ART, MEMORY, COMPUTER, AND SPORTS." she continued. "HEY!" all the A.N.T's except Rachel said. "Hey what?" she asked. "THAT'S OUR TALENTS!" we exclaimed. "Okay.?" I questioned confused. "OKAY! YOU CAN'T STEAL OUR TALENTS!" we all said. "Hold on." she told us. "CONTINUE!" we said. "Don't you say anything NOT all together?" she asked. We said, "YES! YES WE DO!" we answered. "Then, can you stop?" she asked. "Sure!" we said. "Ha-um!" she fake coughed. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." we all said.

Chyna's POV

I was thinking about how I can get Olive and Fletcher to stop teasing each other and find someone to love, then Olive came and said. "AH!" she shrieked. "What are you shrieking "AH!" for?" I asked. "Well, wait- you didn't here?" she asked. "No." I lied. "We're going on a trip!" Olive exclaimed. "To where?" I pretended to be excited, but it was hard because, I already knew. "NEW YORK!" she screamed. "Yay!" I pretended to be delighted.


	3. Almost At The Airport

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JESSIE/A.N.T. FARM**

Olive's POV

"Today's the BIG day! We're going to New York! :)" I said. "Yeah, but the worst part is, we don't get tho pick our plane partners. Gibson chooses, though. I guess that will be fun." Chyna said. Just then, Gibson came in. "Okay guys, I'm choosing. I choose Chyna and Violet. Benny and Angus. You flying girls. And that leaves Fletcher and Olive. "NO!" Fletcher and I said. I actually had sort of feelings for Fletcher, I wish I could be like Violet and just say I like him and call him "my Fletchy" I really wish it. I started smiling. "You know what? I think I can handle sitting by Fletcher. I showed him a fist with a glare. But inside I was feeling, LOVE. Like my twin sister, Connie. She like a kid named Luke in New York. And she sort of creepy, except it's Kreepy with a capital K.

Fletcher's POV

I was staring at Chyna. When my emotions caught up on her, except I didn't go in front of me where she was. I turned to my left some how, and I couldn't see who it was. I thought it was Chyna so I held he tightly but not to tight, so she couldn't get away. When I was done "kissing" "Chyna" I saw it wasn't Chyna. It was Olive. Gross. "EWW!" I said. "I thought it was you, Chyna!" Then I ran away into the boys' bathroom to wipe my mouth.

*In the boys' bathroom*

I stop right before I did. I didn't want to wipe my mouth, Olive was actually my crush before Chyna came. I didn't really like Chyna. I just said that to either get Olive jealous or to cover my feelings from her.

Thanks, for the reviews! 20 reviews = 4th chapter! :) PM me if you want to be in the 4th chapter! Sorry it was short. :( who am I kidding? I'm smiling :)


	4. In New York, Meeting Creepy Connie :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JESSIE OR A.N.T FARM, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT/STORY.**

_Chyna's POV_ (point_ of view)_

PERFECT. I know how to make Fletcher and Olive get along and find someone to like *smile* *smirk*. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Right in front of me was a black shadowy figure. "Wwwwwwhhhhhhhooooooo aaarrrrreeeee yyyyyoooouuu?" I continued, scared. The black shadowy figure pulled down here hoodie. As soon as 'it' did 'it' said, "Hi, I'm Connie, Connie Thompson!" 'it' was now a she said. "Hhhiii, Iii'mm Chhyyynnnaaa, Ccchhhyyyynnnaaa Pppaaaarrrrrrkkkkkkkssssssssssss." I said still scared and frightened. "I mean, I'm Chyna, Chyna Parks." I said trying to toughen up. "Olive, Fletcher!" I yelled.

"Who is that?" Connie questioned as Olive and Fletcher approached. "That is Fletcher Quimby, my boyfriend!" I said. [*Author's Note: I told you they would break up so okay, ON WITH THE STORY*] "And this is O-" "I'm Olivia Doyle, but you can call me Olive!" Olive said cutting me off. "But, wait." Connie said.

_Connie's POV (point of wiew)_

_"But, wait." I said._ "Wait what?" Olive said. "My long lost twin sisters' name was/is Chyna Parks and Olivia, excuse me Olive, Doyle. We were just adopted and our last names changed." I said while questioning. "But you and Olive look alike. Me and you don't look like each other or Olive and I don't." Chyna said.

"She trying to say that Connie and I were identical twins and you were faraternal." Olive said. "Is that possible?" Chyna and Fletcher said.

**I know I didn't get 20 reviews. *weird number* But, I was being nice, sorry it was short :).. Let's now try, 15, no let's try 10 reviews. This time I mean it, sorry... Tell your friends :).. People who help me: K-A-I-T-Y12 and karenlol. Well, K-A-I-T-Y12 helped because, she helped me with like THE WHOLE STORY and karenlol just helped ALOT to but, with the pairings too. SO... it's a tie :)... Great... Thanks reviewers, K-A-I-T-Y12, and karenlol... :)**


	5. Luke Who Ross? Who? Meeting Tori :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JESSIE/A.N.T FARM, JUST THE STORY/PLOT.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, THIS IS KINDA WEIRD. I POSTED CHAPTER 4 TODAY AND I MADE A REVIEW TO HELP YOU OUT, ME THINKING I ONLY HAVE 5 REVIEWS I'LL BE MY 6TH BUT WHEN I POSTED MY REVIEW, I LOOOKED AT THE REVIEWS AND I WAS THE 10TH REVIEW. SOOO, YEAH. :) K-Cat (guest) will be in this as... Karly... sorry, I meant... Victoria (Tori)...

Victoria's (Tori) POV

"Suprise? Suprise?" I said as I walked behind Connie. "T-t-t-tt-ttoorrriiiii?" Connie asked. "Yup, like I said. Suprise, suprise." I said. Then she laughed. "Uh, Connie? Will you, uh, introduce us?" a blonde head girl said. "Um, what? Oh, Tori this is Chyna, Chyna this is Tori, Tori this is Olivia, I mean Olive, Olive this is Tori, Tori this is Fletcher, and Fletcher this is-" "Beautiful." Fletcher said while cutting off Connie. "Who all do you think is beautiful here? There is 4 girls surrounding you." Tori asked and said. "Well, Chyna *smile*, Connie *smile bigger*, and you *smiles EVEN bigger*." Fletcher said. "What about that blonde girl, I mean, Olivia, I mean Olive?" I asked. "Well. She's boring, blurts out random factoids-" Fletcher began as Olive said, "Interesting factoid! Factoids *plural of factoid* (Noun) means 1. A brief or trivial item of news or information. And 2. An assumption or spelculation that is reported and repeated so oftenthat it becomes accepted as fact." Olive said.

Olivia's *I perfer Olive* (Olive) POV

I just did a factoid. Number 3,471 to be exact if you count the one's in my sleep. HAHA. "AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" everyone said except me. "What? It's just a fact. Wait!" I continued. "What?" Chyna asked. "I have a dance meeting with some kid named Luke." I said. "Lukey-Pooky?" Connie asked. "Uh, sure, I guess." I replied. "Can I come with?" she asked. "Um, sure." I said. HAHA. Like I would bring MINE and CHYNA'S sister. HAHA. I wonder who's the oldest. Wait? I remember. I was, then Connie, then Chyna. "Can we go too?" Chyna, Fletcher, and Tori said. I could tell they had to plan it out, if they didn't they would say I not we. "Sure." Connie said. Okay." I said when Connie was at the letter 'r'. "Wait. You can't come. None of you, not even Connie, sorry." I said. "Why?" they asked at different times. "Because he only wanted me, also known as ONE PERSON!" I said. "Sorry." I continued. Um, Kaelan or author [That's Me] will you go to Chyna's POV, you can go back to me when I get to Luke Ross's house.

Time Skip: 2:44 *it was 2:37 when Olive left* *It takes 15 minutes to get to Luke's house*

Chyna's POV

HAHA. Like Olive really meant that. She's NOT going to leave with out me. She'll come back before 2:52. Sorry, I HAD to count how many minutes it would take to get there at her speed. 15 minutes. HAHA. I thought 'HAHA' to get the other thought out of my mind. I'm just going to sing a song in my mind. Starting NOW. It's going to be In Christ Alone. I don't know why though, it's just in my mind.

In Christ alone, my hope is found. He is my light, my strength, my song. This cornerstone, this

ground, firm through the fiercest drought and storm. What heights of love, what depths of

peace, when fears are stilled, when strivings cease. My comforter, my All in All, here in the love

of Christ I stand.

In Christ alone, who took on flesh, fullness of God in helpless babe! This gift of love and

righteousness, scorned by the ones He came to save: Till on that cross as Jesus died, the wrath

of God was satisfied- For every sin on Him was laid; Here in the death of Christ I live.

There in the ground, His body lay. Light of the world by darkness slain. Then bursting forth in

glorious day, up from the grave He rose again! And as He stands in victory, sin's curse has lost

it's grip on me, for I am His and He is mine- bought with the precious blood of Christ.

No guilt in life, no fear in death, this is the power of Christ in me; From life's first cry to final

breath. Jesus commands my destiny. No power of hell, no scheme of man, can ever pluck me from

His hand. Till he returns, or calls me home, Here in the power of Christ I'll stand.

IT WASN'T LONG, BUT IT WASN'T SHORT EITHER :)... IT'S WEIRD BECAUES I POSTED CHAPTER 4 AND I WROE A REVIEW TO HELP YOU GUYS OUT AND THEN I LOOKED ON THE REVIEWS, ME THINKING THERE WAS 5 REVIEWS I WOULD BE THE 6TH, BUT NO I WAS THE 10TH... THANKS GUYS SO MUCH :) :) :) :) (: (: (: (:


	6. Dancing with Luke Ross )

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JESSIE/A.N.T FARM, JUST THE STORY/PLOT**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like K-A-I-T-Y12, I will NOW be answering reviews at the bottom, of course. I'll start with my very 1st comment :)

~ Smile Today, Laugh Today, Be a Foliver (follower of Folive) Today! ~

* * *

** Olive's POV**

It is 2:54. I think I am waiting outside of Luke's door elevator? If Tony gave me the right directions. Yes, I looked at his name tag. HAHAHA! Well, at least I'm now inside. Okay, Olive this place is amazing. Compliment it. "Um, your house smells like fish." I said. Nice going Olive. Now he's going to hate you. "Uh, uh. Thanks?" he questioned. "Well, I meant to say 'You house smells nice. And looks amazing.' But, I think it came out wrong" I said. He laughed. I giggled. Then I said, "So should we start now?" "Uh, yeah, sure. Just let me change." he said. "Okay. While you do that, I will consume orange tic tacs :)! [*Sierra likes consuming orange tic tacs, not that I'm a stalker. LOL*] He came out wearing a black short sleeve T-Shirt that said 'Number 1 at getting girls, Number 1 at dancing, Number 1 at looking good, and Number 1 at all of those!', blue jean pants, grey socks, a black jacket, and red sneakers. I started the conversation again. "Why are you hands behind your back?" I asked. "Um, uh. Well, uh. To put it this way- um. I always do this.?" he said mostly questioning. "Really? I know your lying!" I said. "Okay, fine. You caught me. I got you a-" he began to say, but I cut him off. "WHAT IS IT? I NEED TO KNOW!" I asked. "It's a pink purse and a card I got you. The cards says 'LOVE FOREVER, SMILE FOREVER, LAUGH FOREVER, FOREVER, FOREVER, FOREVER. BUT MOST INPORTANTLY, BE MINE FOREVER!' and the purse has a pocket for your phone, candy, chapstick, money, change, receipt, hair clips, and more." he said. "Oh- I have no words except... THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! VERY MUCH!" I said. I pull him in a hug that seems like forever. Wait, the card said be mine forever. Does he like me? I'll ask him after the hug. "Your welcome" he says still in the hug. I pull away. "I have a question!" I said. "Well, what is it?" he asked curious. "Do you like me?" I asked. "He looks nervous. "Of course. Your the bestest friend anyone could ever have, even though I just met you." he said. "I mean as in like like?" I asked. "Yeah." he said quietly, but I heard him. "Well, I think we should get started." I said. "We should." he said. He sat my purse down. We began to practice dancing, since I was paired with him in the San Fransico and New York Dance. I would say we danced pretty good. I realized 2 years ago my dancing was horrible and Chyna taught me to dance :). After about 3 or 4 hours of practicing, we were tired. We went to sleep.

**Luke's POV**

~~Luke's Dream~~

"Olive. NO! Don't leave!" he said. "I HAVE to!" she said. "But why?" he said. "My parents, Ella Doyle and Max Doyle, are in the hospital. :'(" she said. "Can I come with you?" he asked. "Please, no." she said. "PLEASE?" he asked. "Fine, but hurry!" she said. The drive was quick. ~AT THE HOSPITAL~ As, we came through the doors. We immediately hear a beeping sound of Olive's parents machine. They were both now dead. He and Olive were crying. "Did you want this?" an unknown scary person said. We said, -

~~End Of Dream~~

That was a short dream. I had to wake myself up because it was HORRIBLE. Wait, it wasn't a dream it was a NIGHTMARE!

**Olive's POV *again***

~~Olive's Dream~~

Luke was dancing really good. REALLY good. Chyna was singing really good. REALLY good. I was staring at Fletcher and Luke [*O.O HAHA!*] like a lunatic, while singing and dancing. BEST DAY EVER. I went to sleep all of a sudden. [*She went to sleep in her dream? Weird, right. LOL. O.O*] Then woke up 5 minutes later. WEIRD. AKWARD. Then, I was about to kiss Fletcher and Luke at the same time?

~~End Of Dream~~

UH. Luke woke me up. Then, I texted Victoria *Tori*. I had her number. HAHAHAHHAH! [***BOLD= Olive **and_ Italics=Tori*]_

Texts:

**Olive Doyle- I'm at Luke's house. :P What are you doin'?**

_Victoria *Tori* Nicholson- Not a hey? Well, I'll start, HEY! Oh, I'm just breathing, living, textin' you. LOL!_

**Olive Doyle- Sorry, Tori. I'm not in the mood.**

_Victoria *Tori* Nicolson- Why? It's not morning moods, because it's 6:49.._

**Olive Doyle- It's because I just woke up, from a nap. BY LUKE ROSS!**

_Victoria *Tori* Nicholson- Well, bummer... Hey, I gotta go. Fletcher is yelling at a stop sign. LOL!_

**Olive Doyle- Well bye. Why?**

_Victoria *Tori* Nicholson- He 'doesn't want it to tell him what to do'! Get it? It says 'STOP' like a command. HAHAHA!_

**Olive Doyle- I got it :) You made my first smile after my nap :) and my second... BYE!**

_Victoria *Tori* Nicholson- YESH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bye Sweetie, hope you have more smiles :) like me :) :) :)_

_ ~~End Of Texts~~_

_I laughed. Then, smiled. After that, I fell back asleep somehow. GOODNIGHT WORLD! I think I'm sleeping at Luke Ross's house. :)_

**Here's the answering reviewzzzz! Sorry, I had to put zzzz. Because, Olive and Luke were sleeping. HAHAHAH... SSSSHHHHH! Olive's asleep... :)**

* * *

**K-A-I-T-Y12- (I love it!) Thank you, I LOVE your stories too!** ***chapter 1***

**K-A-I-T-Y12- (I love it! Update soon!) As I just told you, I ADORE your stories and I'll try! *chapter 2***

**TEDOG- (Update this is good) I will, at least try! *chapter 2***

**K-Cat14 (was a guest)- (I kinda want to be in the fourth chapter, but I'm fine if I'm not! Sorry I haven't reviewed for the other chapters! Every time I read them I either had to leave or go to bed, and I have a pretty bad memory! So sorry, but I'm reviewing now! And, this story is great!) I know you weren't in the 4th chapter, but you were in the 5th and this one, HAHA! It's okay, you haven't reviewed :) :) :)! Well, mostly everyone has bad memory and hast to go to sleep, HAHAHA! YESH, you're reviewing! Thank you! *chapter 3***

**karenlol- (Let me give it to you straight:**

I loved it but you still need lots of practice. I could give you some ideas or help if you want. PM me if you have any questions or want any my help.

Don't hesitate to ask.) Thanks for loving it. I know I need practice :(. LOTS of it :(. As, you know I have already sent you a PM. :( I didn't hesitate :(.. :'( *chapter 1*

**K-A-I-T-Y12- (Update sooon! I love this!) As I said, I will try! :) AAAHHH, I LOVE your stories :)! :) *chapter 3***

**babycakesrocks- (Wow that was awesome) Thank you, Thank you very much! And, no I'm not obsessed with Michael Jackson.. :) *chapter 3***

**K-A-I-T-Y12- (This is getting interesting! I love it!) I love how you love my stories (and yours) and I love your stories (and mine)! I also love how you send me ALOT of reviews on this and I send ALOT of reviews on yours! :) *chapter 4***

**K-Cat14 (now a meber (: )- (I love it! It's me K-Cat! I got an account, obviously! I can't wait to read more!)**

**YAY! You got an account! Well, this was chapter 6, so you did read more! :) *chapter 5***

**antfarmfan- (continue) I JUST did, HAHAHAAHAHAH... :) *chapter 5***

* * *

**~See you guys soon! Peace Out, Kaelan 3~**


	7. Luke's A Cheater?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JESSIE/A.N.T. FARM, JUST THE STORY/PLOT/CHARACTERS AUTHOR'S NOTE: TEXTING AGAIN ;) OH AND LUKExOLIVE AND FLETCHERxOLIVE.. TODAY, I WILL DO ONE MORE CHAPTER. OH, AND I'M STARTING TO DO 2 CHAPTERS A DAY :)... WHEN I'M ON OF COURSE...

Olive's POV

Am I dreaming? Olive pinch me.I pinched myself. Nope, not dreaming. If you don't unerstand, then let me start from after I texted Tori or in the middle. I choose middle. HAHA!

Olive Doyle- It's because I just woke up, from a nap. BY LUKE ROSS!

Victoria *Tori* Nicholson- Well, bummer... Hey, I gotta go. Fletcher is yelling at a stop sign. LOL!

Olive Doyle- Well bye. Why?

Victoria *Tori* Nicholson- He 'doesn't want it to tell him what to do'! Get it? It says 'STOP' like a command. HAHAHA!

Olive Doyle- I got it :) You made my first smile after my nap :) and my second... BYE!

Victoria *Tori* Nicholson- YESH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bye Sweetie, hope you have more smiles :) like me :) :) :)

I woke up like after 15 minutes, weird right? I went over to Luke in the kitchen. "Hi, Luke!" I said excited. "Will you go out with me?" he said. "Um, uh. That was random after I said 'hi', but sure. Why not?" I told Luke. "YES! Wit, did I say that out loud?" he said. I giggled then said, "Yup." "Hey, if we're boyfriend/girlfriend. Don't you think we should give each other our numbers?" he said. I nodded my head toward a yes. We got out our phones. I gave him my phone and he gave me his phone. I wrote 'Oliva (Olive) Doyle, my princess' as the contact name and put 281-622-5222 as my number, but I wasn't lying. My number is 281-622-5222. Then, I pressed save. I handed his phone back and he handed my phone back. We went to our contacts right away. He put 'Luke(y) Charms' as his contact and his number 394-721-8056. I called that number, just to make sure. RING RING. It's ringing. Then, I heard 'you got a call from, from, from this user'. "You think I put a wrong number? I wouldn't not want to contact you." he said calmly. "It's fine, pus we're new at this aren't we?" he asked. "Yup!" I said popping my p. "Well, Luke. I have to go." I said. "NO, not now. I want you to meet everyone else." he said. "It's 1 A.M. who' gonna be awake?" I asked. "Well, no one." he said. "Let's just find things to do until 8, that's the time everyone's awake." he said. We watched 3 two hour long movies and played and hour long game. Then, everyone was awake. "L-ll-lllukee? Is thh-aatt yoou?" a voiced asked tired. "Yes, Jessie. It's me!" he said. "Who's you friend?" she said while yawning. "Olivia, but she likes Olive. And she's my girlfriend!" he said excited. I smiled. The red head eyes practically popped out. "DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO DATE?" she asked screaming. I frowned. "Um, Jessie. We're 15!" he said. Then he turned to me and asked, "You're 15 right?" I nodded. "Luke! You don't even know her age!" she said. "YES! I do, it's 15!" he protested. "Because, you just aksed her!" she said. I slipped upstairs, they didn't notice because they were fighting. I went into a room. There was a blonde headed girl in a pink shirtless shirt with a white silky jacket that went to the elbows, black pants with a pink pooy skirt on it, white socks with ruffles at the top, and black high heels.[*I just made it up, just go with the flow*] She looked 17. "Why are you in my room?" she asked. "Sorry, I'll get out." I said. "No, just stay in here. What's your name? Plus I'm 16." she asked. "Olivia Daisy [*I know it's not her middle name, but I like Daisy*] Doyle, but you can call me Olive. And I'm 15." I said. "I hate olives, why can't I call you Olivia?" she asked. "Alright, but what's your name?" I asked. "Emma! Luke and Ravi are my brothers and Zuri is my sister." she said. "Luke's my , you seem cool. I need you number, so when I need to ask you something." I said. "Please tell me about clothing because this" she began pointing at my clothes. "Is NOT going to work!" she finished. "ALRIGHT." I said. "My number is 394-721-8056!" she said. I was about to put her in my contact then I said, "No it's not! That's Luke's number." I said. "Oops, I meant 394-721-8065!" she said. "Okay!" I said. I put her contact as 'Luke(y) Charm's Sister, Emma' and her number as 394-721-8065. "What's yours?" she asked. I said, "281-622-5222." "Okay, is it fine if I put your contact as 'Olivia Daisy (Flower) Doyle :)'?" she asked. "Uhm, sure." I said. I went back downstairs.

**Emma's POV**

I'm going to text Cassidy. [***BOLD=Cassidy **and Underline=Emma*]

Emma Ross- Hey! I just got a new friend! Best friend, to be exact. Well, EVERYONE is my best friend.

Cassidy Allence- Hey. Yeah. But you'll never guess who asked me out yesterday!

Emma Ross- Huh? Is it A.J, Allen, Trevor, Travis, Cranton, Ellis, J.J?

Cassidy Allence- Nope to all of them Tell me when you give up :)

Emma Ross- I give up ;)

Cassidy Allence- YOUR BROTHER!

Emma Ross- Ravi?

Cassidy Allence- Nope, LUKE!

Emma Ross- :O... O.O...

Cassidy Allence- Why aren't you happy for me?

Emma Ross- Well, my new best friend, Olivia... she sort of told me her boyfriend is Luke... Tat's why I did ':O... O.O...'

Cassidy Allence- :O... O.O...

Emma Ross- Now you get me?

Cassidy Allence- Yeah, but when I get my hands on Luke!

Emma Ross- LOL! ;)

~~End Of Texts~~

* * *

**There was no reviews :'(**

**~See you guys soon! Peace Out, Kaelan 3~**


	8. Tori Lyed Or No?

I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT DOING THE DISCLAIMER THING.

I WILL BE STARTING A NEW STORY TOMORROW, LEFT RIGHT! RIGHT LEFT!, IT'S GOING TO BE A TEEN BEACH MOVIE STORY! PAIRINGS: BRADYXMACK, LELAXBUTCHY, AND GIGGLESXTANNER... AND SOME OC'S... SO, OCXRASCAL AND OCXSEACAT...

**Olive's POV**

~Time Skip: 1 week later~

I'm losing my mind! I dragged Luke into his room. Which was his because I saw 'Luke's Room, come in... if you dare!' on his door. "AH!" I yelled. "Are you really cheating on me?!" I yelled louder. Then I tried quieting down, because we were upstairs, not down. "uh, um.. Well- NO!" he said. "Ravi must of asked her out and her decline thinking I would take her bac- thinking I would ask her out.. FOR THE 1ST TIME!" he said. "Luke, I'm not going to be mad at you for having an ex-girlfriend!" I said. We went down stairs, and I said, "Em, after a week of being in Luke's room without sleeping, we thought it out." She gave me look like I really been in Luke's room for a week, just talking about Tori. "Tori, or Victoria, must have got asked out by Ravi and she declined thinking Luke would take her back." I said. They all said 'Oh' and 'I see'. Then, Ravi came downstairs... "I heard my name. Is something wrong? Did I do something?!" he asked. "Well, yes- I mean no." I said. Then Luke finished for me, "Tori sent Emma a text that we, Tori and I, were dating. But we're not. We think that you asked her out-" "I did, but she said 'My heart belongs to someone else'. Ravi said, cutting Luke off. "Let him finish!" I snapped. "Yeah! Well, yeah we think that you asked her, she declined, and then she thought I would tak-" he began. "Then she thought Luke would take her back!" I said finishing Luke's sentence. "Well then. I LOVE being cut off." he said sarcastica-lly.

Thanks for reading! Sorry it wasn't long or that I didn't do 2 chapters yesterday! :'(

Oh and-

xoBESTFRIENDSxo- {

WHAT IN THE WORLD? THAT WAS HORRIBLE! HAHA! This Megan, Kaelan's step sister, she should really stop leaving the computer open when she goes to ask a questin :P She stinks, I wish she was never my step sibling...She could of done better, I know I would, LOL! FIGHT THE POWER! ~Kratical Girl} MEGAN! Sorry, I had too. If you knew me 100% you would know I don't have ANY step siblings! I hate drama, so I ended it!

K-Cat14- {

Oh my gosh! I can't wait for you to update! I need to know what happens!} HAHA! I updated just now, lol! Well, now you know, rotflol!

1 more chapter today, I promise and I swear! No more lies about updating!

~Smile Today, Laugh Today, Be Yourself Today! ~3 Kaelan~ ~


	9. So Tori did lie? Does she need a plan?

Next chapter, as I promised! Sometimes though, when I don't update 2 chapters a day I'm normally tired.

Tori's POV

UGH! Here comes Luke *smile* with his about to be ex-girlfriend. Okay, I tell Olive that Luke's my boyfriend and she breaks up with Luke and Luke will love me *grin*. They came facing me now. "Hey, hey, hey!" I said. "Hey, hey, NO WAY!" I said. "I haven't seen you in a week!" I said. "Oh really?" Luke replied slyly. "Hey, um- Olive? Is that right?" I said ignoring Luke. "Yup." she said popping her p. "Well as I was saying, Can you come over here with JUST me? for just a sec?" I asked in the 'sweetest' voice I could use. I pulled her over with me without her answering 'yes' or 'no'. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed. "All I wanted to know is, Who's your boyfriend, if you have one? Mine is Luke." I said. "I know your lying, unless your talking about Luke Landonson." she said. "My boyfriend is Luke ROSS. Who's yours?" I lied. "MINE IS LUKE ROSS! RAVI ASKED YOU OUT! but you did say no." she said. "If you don't believe me, ask Luke!" I said. "I know what he's going to say! N-O, that's what he'll say." she said. I left and she followed. I asked him and he said 'no and you already know that, Torz'. I'm mad my plan didn't work out I'll think of another and I'm happy that Luke called me Torz, my nickname.

Sorry it was short! But I did my promise, didn't I, and that the bright side, right? Sorry, K-Cat14 that your characters mean I promise she'll be nice later on! so... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**K-Cat14- (I'm excited for the next chapter!) Thank you, me too! lol.. Well, I guess you'll find out tomorrow, because this is my 2nd chapter today! Sorry :(**

SHOUT OUTS:

to karenlol from me (xoBESTFRIENDS)- I now have a backbone! DON'T TELL ME I NEED PRACTICE, BECAUSE I KNOW I NEED PRACTICE BUT ONLY 15% OUT OF 100%.. I LOVE MY STORIES AND IF YOU DON'T THEN STOP READIND MY CHAPTERS! Okay? *That felt good to say- I mean, TYPE* I try not to be mean to people, but I LOVE MY STORIES! Actually, I'm noy that mean!

~Smile Today, Laugh Today, Be Yourself Today ~Love, Kaelan~ ~


	10. Calls And What Plan? You Choose The Plan

**Sorry, I didn't write 2 stories yesterday, so I'll write them today. 'And what does that mean, Hope (I want people to start calling me Hope)?' you say. Well. that means I'm writing 2 from yesterday AND 2 today to catch up :) If you're not good at math. It's simple, 2 chapters+2 chapters=I'm writing 4 chapters today :) Oh, and I didn't write them because it was 9 and it takes me HOURS to write and upload, not if its short though. Please review if you're a silent taker (a silent taker is a person who doesn't review, just reads) and a reviewer already! And, Review (got that covered)? Follow? Favorite Story and Me? And, this chapter has a call not texts, I will try to do my best on the call, but I'm used to the texts. It's going to be at the VERY beginning though. Oh, and a Spelling Bee for Olive's (well Olive's, Chyna's, and Connie's) 3rd Grade sisters, Kayla and Layla. They are twins :). Also, read my other story, Mixed Crushes :D )? Remember to call me Hope not Kaelan, Sorry!**

* * *

** Tori's POV**

Ooooohhhhh. I'm getting a call from Emma, it must be about our new plan. And yes, Emma helped me with the plan. Well, she makes the plan and I act it out, because I'M the one for LUKE. {CAPITAL LETTERS exept ASAP= yelling. normal writing like this= just talking}

**Tori Nicholson- Hello?**

**Emma Ross- Hey. I need you at my house ASAP.**

**Tori Nicholson- What is ASAP? Oh yeah. Wait- I have to ask my mom... MOM! CAN I GO OVER TO... TO... TO...**

**Emma Ross- Emma, that's my name.**

**Tori Nicholson- I can't say Emma though. She doesn't like me going to your house, she thinks you and your family is a show off.**

**Emma Ross- Then say... say... say... say... say Samantha (Sam) Puckett, Carly Shay, and Fredward (Freddie) Benson. Okay?**

**Tori Nicholson- MOM! CAN I GOT OVER TO SAM'S, CARLY'S, AND FREDDIE'S? *Mom- Is it 3 places or are they all there?*... 1 PLACE AND THEY ARE ALL THERE! *Mom- Are they showoffs like the Ross'?* ... NO! *Mom- Then you can go!*... THANKS, MOM! Emma, I can come to your house.**

**Emma Ross- Okay, but ASAP. I hav-**

**Tori Nicholson- I'm at your door, open it.**

**Emma Ross- How did you get here so fa-**

**Tori Nicholson- NEVER MUST YOU QUESTION THE MASTER!**

**Emma Ross- o.O O.O... Okay? The doors open and bye...**

**Tori Nicholson- I'm in and bye! **

**~END**** OF PHONE CALL~**

"Hi!" I said. "No time for 'hey' and 'hi'. I have a plan" she said. Ooooohhhhhh look it's a bunny butterfly {there's no such thing as them, I think}... UGH. FOCUS, Tori! FOCUS! "Come to my room, NOW!" she yelled. We went into her room. "My plan is..."


	11. Spelling Bee

**Ready for chapter 2 out of 4? 'Totally, Hope!' YESH! Here's the Spelling Bee! {If you want a spoiler to wo wins, look at the bottom!} Oh and Ella and Rachel will be in this {And they can't be a Ross or A.N.T, just a 3rd grade Spelling Bee Perticipant}, because I sort of forgot them at the 1st and 2nd chapter! And, DING means correcet DONG means YOU LOSE SUCKER, lol! DONG actually means incorrect. If they get DING they sit back down for the next round and if they get DONG that means they have to go to the audience and sit down!**

"Hemidemisemiquaver! H-E-M-I-D-E-M-I-S-E-M-I-Q-U-A-V-E-R! Hemidemisemiquaver" a girl named, Nina, said. DING. She sat back down in her seat. "Ridiculous! R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! Ridiculous!" Rachel said. DING. She sat down. I was watching number 4 and 5 {They have a number on a piece of paper taped to their shirts}. Numbers 1 and 2 just went on the first round. Number 4 is Kayla and Number 5 is Layla. WOW, I can't believe they only have 5 people as spellers in the 3rd grade and not 1 boy. Okay, now it's Ella's turn. "Spell hippopotamus!" Stevie, the judge, said. "Hippopotamus! H-I-P-O-P-O-T-A-M-O-S! Hippopotamus!" Curt said. DONG. "Aw man." Curt said. Number 4's turn, or Kayla's. "Spell Fuchsia, Kayla!" Lalam, the other judge, said. EVERYONE knew Kayl and Layla. "Fuchia or Fushsia?" she asked. "Both!" Dixie, the final judge, spoke. "Okay! Fuchia is F-U-C-H-I-A! And, Fushsia is F-U-S-H-S-I-A!" Kayla said. DING. Layla's turn. "Greyhound! G-R-E-Y-H-O-U-N-D! Greyhound!" Layla said. Now it's only 3 contestants on the 7th round, it's Nina, Kayla, and Layla. It was Nina's turn. "Otorhinolaryngological! O-T-O-R-H-I-N-N-O-L-I-R-Y-N-G-O-L-L-O-G-I-C-A-L! Otorhinolaryngological!" DONG. She went to the audience sad. "Immunoelectrophoretically! I-M-M-U-N-O-E-L-E-C-T-R-O-P-H-O-R-E-T-I-C-A-L-L-Y! Immunoelectrophoretically!" Kayla said. DING. Layla said, "Psychophysicotherapeutics! P-S-Y-C-H-O-P-H-Y-S-I-C-O-T-H-E-R-A-P-E-U-T-I-C-S! Psychophysicotherapeutics!" DING.

**3 HOURS LATER...**

"Well." began Stevie said. "We have to." began Lalam. "Declare this a tie!" said Dixie. "Because, Kayla and Layla are most likely going to NEVER mispell something. But, if one of them misspell something, the the other one would misspell it again!" they all said.

**KAYLA AND LAYLA WIN! Oh- Since, I am writing 4 chapters today, I have to write them together. And that means I have no reviews write now. After my 4th chapter I write today. Reviews will come and I want you to review on each chapter and guess what the plan is. It has to be a plan that doesn't work and involes Ravi and Chyna together and Fletcher and Olive together. Oh, and the first to do a plan like that I will READ ALL OF YOUR STORIES, FAVORIE YOU AND YOUR STORIES, REVIEW ON THEM, PM YOU, AND MORE... But, also another thing if you're the first to do a plan like that, also, then I'll put your plan in my story. Got it? HOORAY!**


	12. New Couples!

**Ready for chapter 3 out of 4 today? Remember TODAY ONLY! 2 chapter tomorrow, if I'm not tired or busy. This is the one where Fletcher starts to like Olive, but tries to stop it because he knows Luke is her boyfriend. In this chapter is OliveXFletcher, LukeXConnie, RaviXChyna..**

* * *

** Bailey Pickett's POV**

I am in a relationship with** Zack Martin** and looking for my twin sister,** Jessie,** that I have NEVER met before. She's older though, by 50 years, just kidding by 2 minutes. Oooooohhhhh there she is, I think. She looks like me, so I guess. "Are you** Bailey**?" she asked. "Yeah. Are you **Jessie**?" I asked. "Well duh, if I ask you if your name is **Bailey**!" she said. "What to come to the Ross' penthouse?" she said changing the subject. "Sure." I said.

5** minutes later...**

We just came through a... elevator that goes straight to the living room? Oh well. Some kid came and tapped on **Jessie**. "Can I go to the park with **Olive**, **Connie**, **Chyna**, and **Fletcher**?" he asked. "Sure, **Luke**. But, **Ravi **has to go with you!" she said.

**Luke's POV**

"Fine!" I said

**1 hour later at the park with Olive, Connie, Ravi, Chyna, Luke, and Fletcher...**

"This is going to be hard to say, but. **Olive**, I just want to be best friends. Will you be my best friend and please break up with me?" I asked. "Okay." she said. "Okay? Why aren't you crying?" I asked. "Well, because **Fletcher **asked me out, I said I have to break up with you first and I'll say yes, then you broke up with me. Now, **Fletcher**!" she said. "Oh yeah. Will you go out with me, **Olive**?" he asked. "I say yes!" she answered. They held hands. "I never though I would say this, but **Connie**. **Connie**, will you be my NEW girlfr-" I began. "YES! I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, **LUKE**!" she yelled. "Okay." I said. Then we copied **Olive **and **Fletcher**, we held hands. "Uh,um,uh,uhh,uuuhh,umm,uum. **Chyna**?" **Ravi** stuttered then asked '**Chyna**?'. "Huh?" she asked. "Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" he asked. "I say..." se began "yes." she continued. Then they held hands. What a day!

* * *

**Sorry it was short, 1 more chapter! **

**~You Laugh, I Laugh, You Smile, I Smile, You Jump Off A Bridge, I Save You! Love, Hope!~**

**~Laugh Today, Smile Today, Be Yourself Today! ~Love, Hope~ ~**


	13. Telling Bailey

**Ready for chapter 4 out of 4? Well, here it is!**

* * *

** Everyone's POV**

Here we are, Melondie River's Café!

1 hour later...

We are at the penthouse. *pretend Bailey knows everyone.* "What's New?" Bailey asked. "Uh, Chyna/I and Ravi/I are dating! Fletcher/I and Olive/I are dating! And, Connie/I and Luke/I are dating!" we all said. "Oh." she said.

Bailey's POV

3 hours later...

"WhatIsThat?" I asked ,fast, scared. "That's a roach! Cockroack!" Luke said. "See ya, then!" I yelled, while half way out the door of the kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, it's just I already wrote 3 chapters today!**

**~You Laugh, I Laugh, You Smile, I Smile, You Jump Off A Bridge, I Save You! Love, Hope!~**

**~Laugh Today, Smile Today, Be Yourself Today! ~Love, Hope~ ~**


	14. Talent Show and MattyB?

**This one will NOT have Emma's plan, because I had no PM's or reviews telling me what the plan should be, sorry! :(**

**On, the bright side it's a talent show, only singing though! :) Oh, and I'm the new character in THIS one and so is MattyB. Pretend MattyB is 15, like me and the A.N.T.'s :) Oh this is Folive (FletcherXOlive) and ClattyB (ClaraXMattyB)**

* * *

** Chyna's POV**

"Next is... Chyna Parks singing 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato!" The judge said. Okay Chyna you can do this. You can do it. Just sing like normally, I don't get nervous. Inhale, Exhale! Ready! "Okay, here I am!" I say as I walk through the curtains, revealing an audience FULL of people. I went up to the microphone.

"Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line Never said yes to the right guy Never had trouble getting what I want But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care I can play 'em like a Ken doll Won't wash my hair Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear high heels Yes, you make me so nervous And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys When you come around, I get paralyzed And every time I try to be myself It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair Pain's more trouble than love is worth I gasp for air It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear perfume For you make me so nervous And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs They're burning, I'd rather be numb And there's no one else to blame So scared I take off in a run I'm flying too close to the sun And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_" she sang.

"Thank you, Chyna! That was lovely!" one of the judges began. "But NOW... drumroll please?" another judge began. *drumrolling* "Let's here some noise from our NEWEST A.N.T.! He may be new here, but EVERYONE knows him.. he is..." a judge said. "Who?" they audience asked. "Matthew!" a judge said. Everyone looked confused, even one asked 'Who is he? I don't know a Matthew!' "Hello? His name is Matthew, but EVERYONE knows him as MattyB.. or on youtube he's MattyBRaps!" Everyone goes wild. "Hi guys! I'm MattyB! I am going to singing to my version of Gangnam Style! But, I'm going to need help from Cimorelli and her band." MattyB said. _clap clap clap._ _whistle. hoot. holler. _

"Matty gangnam style

gangnam style

people stop and ask why I'm so fly,  
when they walk past me,  
I've got this gangnam fever,  
now I'm dressing super flashy in New York  
yeah the city known for making heavy hitters  
introduce you to my babysitter

no control  
this kid is literally off the d-bend  
all that we were told was simply watch him for the weekend  
everything this kid is doing is like on another level  
hey wait!  
grab him before he gets in trouble!

m-w-ha-ha-ha-ha

mighty empire ,want jay z's empire, no longer his, I run this biz

here's the stair door  
we'll all be done for  
yeah hold up wait  
there's just no way  
a new York city building girl you must be cray

matty gangnam style  
gangnam style (x2)

heyyyy cant persuade yeah  
oh  
matty gangnam style

heyyyy matty baby!

no...  
walking along just with my feet I'm feeling fancy  
I spot another gentleman who thinks he can out dance me  
he's got style in his blood but I wouldn't wanna be you  
when I gangnam like in south Korea

what in the world is matty  
that did not just happen  
get over here or else were grounding you from rapping  
this fiasco is over!  
were serious not another chance  
I mean I kinda of wanna learn that dance

the thing that gets me  
its so addictive

he just cant quit!  
it looks legit

can you teach us?  
you cant be serious!

yes it goes right  
then it goes left  
then it goes right-right  
now reverse the steps

ohh cimorelli gangnam style! gangam style (x2)

ehhhhhh cant persuade us!

how we gangnam style

somebody save us!

that's our gangnam style..." he sang with Cimorelli and her band.

"That was amazing, MattyB!" the host said. "Can you do another song, please?" the audience begged, then the judges and host started saying the same as the audience. "I didn't really practice for 2 songs, but okay!" MattyB said.

"We met this rapper online

He's so adorable, he's nine  
Yeah back up ladies he's mine,  
You're getting in my way  
He makes good videos too  
Invite him out to our shoot  
His older brother is cute  
Still getting in my way  
I love this lip gloss  
Hey, that's the one that I bought  
Look, I can't tell from this spot  
Where you think you're going..  
Pinch me

Hey we just met you  
And this is crazy  
You're so adorable

Thanks, but I'm not a baby

I bet all the other girls,  
Try to chase you!  
Look how precious

That's nice but I'm not a baby  
Hey I just met you  
And they're all crazy  
I like your hat though

Thanks, it's Matty,baby!

I'm used to all the girls, so  
It don't faze me  
Let's take a picture  
Say cheese, Matty baby

I'm like yo, even though I'm not grown up big  
I wanna do me, do me can I live?  
My soul that's for, not you wanna play wit me  
I mean

Hey Matty, need a friend?  
That's cool, I'm just trying to clean my head  
This rap's the last style I got live  
I can see e going big go on tour  
You'd win the cuteness award  
Umm, hey we're talking  
Yes, that's why we're stalking  
Let's go  
"And we're walking"  
This is going on youtube  
I give up!  
Wait, we just met you  
And this is crazy  
I dig this enthusiasm ladies  
But I'm not a baby

And all of my friends  
Think you're amazing  
So do you have a girlfriend?  
Or DANI!  
He's just a baby

Look! I just met you all  
And you're very crazy  
I know right  
So here's my number, so call me maybe!  
And all of us girls  
Drive me crazy  
Think you're the cutest  
Teenage crazy town  
Before he came into our lives we missed him so bad  
we missed him so bad  
I missed him so bad!  
I guess they'll never realize but they should know that  
That leave no flat  
Hey can we wear your hat?" he sang with the CimorelliBand.

_clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap! whistle whistle whistle. _"That was AMAZING!" the host said. "We will take a little break, but when break's over then, Clara and MattyB (again) will sing!" the host said. "What?!" Clara and MattyB questioned, being shocked. "We never practi-" Clara began. "And take you break now! In 15 minutes, come back!" the host said.

* * *

**Did you like it? What song do you think MattyB and Clara (xoBESTFRIENDSxo) will sing! Do you think Danielle (K-A-I-T-Y12) will try to get ClattyB, or is it Clathew or Clatty, together?**

**K-Cat14- (Oh my gosh! I can't wait for you to update! I need to know what happens! *chapter 7*) Well since chapter 7, I have updated 6/7 more? And, now you know what's happening! :)**

**K-Cat14- (I'm excited for the next chapter!*chapter 8*) Well, chapter 1-14 is now completed, so are you still excited? Sorry I HAD too..**

**K-Cat14- (It's okay! I'm nothing like that so it's kind of cool to see my character actually doing that. I really hope tomorrow comes soon! *chapter 9*) Thanks! Really? A+ for me! HAHA! Sorry, I skipped that day! And, I have a feeling I already answered this review!**

**K-Cat14- (I love it! I'm really curious about what Emma's plan is! *chapter 13*) You can make the plan, if you want, all you have to do is think of it then tell me it! And you're an amazing reviewer, with K-A-I-T-Y12 and babycakesrocks and my other reviewers. HAHA!**

**K-A-I-T-Y12- (This is great! Can't wait until the next chapter! *chapter 11*) I think I wrote chapters 12 and 13! Plus this one!**

**~You Smile, I Smile, You Laugh, I Laugh, You Jump Off A Bridge, I Save You! ~Hope~ ~**

**~Love You, Hope~**


	15. MattyB and Clara Sing?

**Do you think Clatthew/Clatty/ClattyB (you choose be either a PM to me or a review) will happen or not? If you think it will happen, who will fix them up together: Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Luke, Emma, Jessie, Natalie (K-A-I-T-Y12), or even themselves (If you want them to be a 'pair' then pm or review and tell me on what should be their names together (their names separate is Clara and Matthew/Matty/MattyB) and who fixes them together) **

* * *

** Host's SHORT POV**

** ~15 Minutes Later~ **

Okay, since everyone is here.. Here come... *drum rolling* *more drum rolling* Clara and MattyB!" I began. "Wait, what song are you guys singing? I don't even know!" I asked, confused.

**MattyB's POV**

"Well, we really haven't choose a song, practice at least a hour, and master EVERYTHING in just 15 minutes!" Clara said, sarcastically. "Well, I know an easy one! But you would have to sing to, Clara!" I said. "Okay?" she said, but mostly questioning. "Let us ROLL... on?" I sort of said while asking. "Weird right?" Clara said. I felt hurt.

The way she moves her feet

Tell the other fellas that this girl is mine  
The way she groves to that beat  
All the girls are jealous that this girl is mine

Now here's a story 'bout the way it went down  
See I was hearing 'bout the people talking way over town  
Said there's a place that you can visit but you gotta be rad  
Cause they wouldn't let you on the dance floor unless you've got swag  
And so I, I, I stepped to the door in a hurry  
Tipped the bouncer told him that he need not to worry  
The room was thick, everybody was fly  
But then I saw this little cutie out the corner of my eye

Look at her go  
Look at her proving that I can't take it  
I just wanna dance with her  
She knows she cold  
Knows how to kill it on the dance floor

The way she moves her feet  
Tell the other fellas that this girl is mine  
The way she groves to that beat  
All the girls are jealous that this girl is mine

So now I'm smitten she could tell by my eyes  
But I was cooler than a penguin in a bucket of ice  
A moment of hesitiation cause I felt butterflies  
But I decided to approach her quick and swallow my pride  
And so I, I, I walked for what seemed like a mile  
Was taken by surprise when she looked at me and smiled  
I said I like your moves, I think that you're fly  
She said I really really really wanna zig-a-zig ahhh

Look at her go  
Look at her proving that I can't take it  
I just wanna dance with her  
She knows she cold  
Knows how to kill it on the dance floor

The way she moves her feet  
Tell the other fellas that this girl is mine  
The way she groves to that beat  
All the girls are jealous that this girl is mine

She can talk the talk  
But what I really dig's how she walks the walk  
Actin' out the sound  
Hands in the air when the song breaks down said  
Ohh

Look at her go  
Look at her proving that I can't take it  
I just wanna dance with her  
She knows she cold  
Knows how to kill it on the dance floor

The way she moves her feet  
Tell the other fellas that this girl is mine  
The way she groves to that beat  
All the girls are jealous that this girl is mine

The way she moves her feet  
Tell the other fellas that this girl is mine  
The way she groves to that beat  
All the girls are jealous that this girl is mine" Clara and I sang.

What I thought was neat was when I said 'her', 'she', or 'girl/s' she would sing 'him', 'he', and 'boy/s'. That was cool though when we finished, and we didn't even practice!

**Chyna's/Olive's/Natalie's/Tori's/Emma's SHORT POV**

I totally have to get Clara and MattyB together! And, while I'm at it I should vote for them! Wait, their walking towards me/Olive. I'll go to them/I should talk to them.

* * *

**Pretty good for it taking about an hour to write, right? Now I have to s- *drumroll* not yet. *drumroll* NOT YET! *drumroll* I'll just hurry up and say it! It's time for... Drumroll NOW! *drumroll* REVIEW TIME!**

**K-Cat14- (I'm sorry, I can't come up with anything good for stories. I'll PM you as soon/if as I think of something! Yeah, I suck, oh well! Good luck! *chapter 15*) It's fine, I can't even come up with them myself and I'm the author of this story! Okay, great or Awesome!? You don't! Thanks, I need ALL (except bad luck) the luck I can get!**

**And that's 'REVIEW TIME!' I'm going to rename it 'Time To Answer Your Reviews And Other Reviews, But You Probably Already Knew That. So Come Again!' (jk, WAY to long) I'll REALLY rename it 'Times Up!'!**

**~You Smile, I Smile, You Laugh, I Laugh, You Jump Off A Bridge, I Save You! ~Love, Hope~ ~**

**~Love you guys, Hope~**


	16. Olive, MattyB, and Clara!

**Okay guys! I HATE it when people misspell or mispronounce my name, Kaelan! So can you all start calling me Hope? Please? Please? Oh and this one will also NOT have their plan, because really no one knows what kind of plan! Like 'Is it a plan to get Tori and Luke together and Olive and Fletcher?' some ask. Yes, but ClattyB(Clara/MattyB) too! So can you, not only call me Hope, find plans that might be cool to end up with LukeXTori (or Connie), OliveXFletcher, and ChynaXTrevor (OC) *Tori is an OC too*? ClattyB in this one! ~Call Me Hope!~**

* * *

** Time Skip: 1 week later, after Talent show**

** Clara (xoBESTFRIENDSxo) and MattyB's (How do you not know him? He's MattyB!) SHORT POV**

Yes! My girlfriend/boyfriend is Clara/MattyB! Yes! FINALLY!

**Olive's POV**

I'm so glad that I did all the work to get ClattyB together! I'm also glad Chyna, Tori, Natalie, and Emma didn't come over to help! MattyB, Clara, and I were in the corner of the room. I put a cardboard of me, so they would think it was me, and cardboards MattyB and Clara in front of me. OH NO, I sound evil. Nevermind, if I think of Fletcher- wait did I just say to think of Fletcher to myself? Luke's my boyfriend, NOT that doofus! Well, Oooh, there's MattyB and Clara! And, I can tell they are REAL people! Have they been walking EVERYWHERE together? Oh well. I walked to them. "Hi MattyB! Hi Clara!" I said. "How do you know us?" Clara asked. "Well, I went to the Talent Show last week, and the host said 'We will take a little break, but when break's over then, Clara and MattyB will sing!', and after the break you guys showed up!" I said. "Oh," they said. "Yeah." she said.

* * *

**Sorry I was short, I just haven't had ideas lately! Pleas help me! It's time for... Time's Up!**

**K-A-I-T-Y12- (This is great! *chapter 15*) Thanks! I LOVE all your stories, I'm about to had them to my favorites! And you thought I didn't like them and I don't watch Pitch Perfect and Codename: Kids Next Door! And of course, A.N.T. Farm! **

**~Bye, I'm Hope! Love You!~**


	17. The Plan or The No Plan

**As EVERYONE may know, on chapter 12 Folive got together! Well, forget that I forgot that Lulive broke up! This chapter is named after *sort of* Deal or No Deal, and thanks to Kaity (K-A-I-T-Y12) for the plan! **

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"You really want to know the plan?" I said, as Tori and I came into my room. Luke wasn't in the penthouse, he was in the park. I'm glad or else he'd here my plan, and his room is right in front of mine. "Yes, yes I do." Tori said shaking. It must be cold in my room. "Well, Team Sparkle, you, just has to be here at exactly 5:13! And while that happens, Team Glitter, I, will get Luke in here!" I said. "Why can't be Team Glitter and get Luke in here and myself?" she asked. "Because, Team Glitter gets Luke in here. And if your Team Glitter and get him in here, then he'll know something's up!" I said. "Well, okay. But, what are we supposed to do when we get in here?" she asked. "I will leave. Then you and him talk! And, when you talk you get to feelings. When, feelings come out. You'll be together!" I said. "Okay!" she said, happily. "Wait- you still have to help me with my 'Jessie is your Nanny, young lady! Do what she says!' problem!" I said. "Oh yeah- NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" she said and ran out of my room. She'll be back, because if she does that someplace else, and she fails, she'll need another plan!

**Tori's SHORT POV**

** ~Time Skip: Next Day~**

YES! I just scored a date with Luke! Since, he IS broke upped (*that sounds weird. Try to say it! Upped.. Upped..*)!

* * *

**Sorry, it was short but, *drumroll*! It's 'Time's Up!" time!**

**K-A-I-T-Y12- ( **

K-A-I-T-Y12 8/28/13 . chapter 15

This is great!

**) Why thank you!**

**antfarmfan- (**

antfarmfan 8/29/13 . chapter 16

i thought olive was fletcher's girlfriend like in chapter 12 :new couples!

**) Yeah, I realized that, when I read that review! Thanks for reminding me!**

**and...**

**K-Cat14- (K-Cat14 8/29/13 . chapter 16**

I still don't have any ideas, but I still love the story!**) Okay, it's fine now! And... Thanks!**

Colgan Car Bras Online

Guaranteed Lowest Price for 1 Year! Buy from Authorized Colgan Dealer

**~Love You Guys, I'm Hope~**


End file.
